Way of the Samurai
by Snipes The Real Sun Tzu
Summary: What would happen if a young Naruto was transported through dimensions? What if he landed in one where the Bushido code of honor was still heavily incumbent? What if... Naruto followed The Way of the Samurai? SCRAPPED


**Warnings:**

**This story will contain: Tobacco, Alcohol, Adult Themes, Extreme Violence, Gore, Death and many, many other unsavory things. If you do not wish to witness such things, turn back now, and never come back. If you do, continue on.**

**Story Summery: **

**What would happen if a young Naruto was transported through dimensions? What if he landed in one where the Bushido code of honor was still heavily incumbent? What if... Naruto followed The Way of the Samurai? **

**Author's Note:**

**Howdy. It's Snipes here with another story involving Naruto. This time it involves Naruto and becoming a samurai. This idea has been swirling around in my head for quite some time, so I've decided to go ahead and start writing it. Hopefully it turns out good!**

**Enjoy!**

**Ah, and I do plan on crossing over with Way of the Samurai 3. I'm a little rusty though, so it may not be the best of elements, but I will try my damnedest to make it seem like I know what I'm talking about.**

**OxO**

**The Way of the Samurai**

**Arc 0, Chapter 0:**

**Prologue**

**OxO**

"_Sometimes... All it takes is a little luck to change the tides of history. But sometimes it takes all the effort in the world. But this time... It's somewhere in the middle. I suppose that that is enough. But time is running short. Munechika says that he must get me away from the castle now, otherwise... All I can say is I am sorry Father and Mother, but I must live! For you!"_

OxO

"Why...? Why are you doing this?"

"Because! You're demon scum that doesn't deserve to live! We're simply finishing what the Fourth Hokage started! Prepare to die, Demon Brat!"

"No, wai- AHHHH!"

OxO

_Drip.._

_Drip.._

_Drip.._

A gasp is heard inside of a large sewer. A young child, one with bright Blond hair and Azure eyes was the one that breathed it.. He couldn't be older than 6.

The child is no other than the protagonist for this story, Naruto Uzumaki. Said protagonist was submerged in water up until a few moments ago when he came out from under the water, and uttered the gasp that was heard.

He then climbs to his feet and gazes around, depressed thoughts in his head.

'_Why me? What did I ever do?Jiji says I'm not a bad boy. Am I... really a demon, like that man said?_' Were a few of his thoughts.

He slowly starts to walk in a random direction, feeling rather strange that he was thrown into a sewer. An unknown and rather large one at that. You see, he had to know the sewers of the place he lived, which was Konoha also known as The Leaf Village. Why? Well, it was unknown to him. Well, not entirely. He was chased by drunkards every now and then, and while he could normally outrun them, the few times they had caught him made him realize that going through the sewers when they decided to chase him was better than getting beaten by a drunkard. And as such, he memorized the sewers. How he did it is beyond himself.

He was soon shaken from his thoughts of the sewers he had to memorize when he approached a rather large cage. The strangest thing was what held the cage together. It wasn't chains, or rope. It was a sole piece of paper. And that wasn't all. The entire cage shook as if there was some giant thing breathing in it

Despite the fact that his survival instincts were screaming at him to not go any closer to the cage he decided to. As he approached the cage, he began to feel malice. Strangest thing was, that it wasn't directed at _him_. That was something that he wasn't used to, seeing as villagers the world around liked to glare at him and whisper hurtful things about him.

He was once more broken from his reminiscing when he got close enough to the cage to just make out these pair of deep, blood red eyes peering at him. They were bordering on crimson they were so red. They creeped him out like nothing else, but they weren't glaring at him, so instead of stepping backwards, he decided to speak.

"A-... Ano...? Is someone in there?"

Just then, a pair of claws shot forward, and impacted the cage, rattling it something fierce. Instead of acting like a normal kid and running away screaming, he simply jumped slightly and started glaring at the eyes, knowing the claws had to belong to them.

"That was _not _very nice of you!" He declared to the eyes. With his eyes narrowed, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the claws, then back to the eyes, then back to the claws.

Then, a booming chuckle echoed across the room. Now this is what scared Naruto. He fell on his backside due to the sheer pressure of the chuckle. Maybe it was the pressure, or maybe it was the fact that there was something in there that could actually laugh that scared him, but either way, he fell on his ass.

He kept his eyes narrowed though. Tough kid.

As the chuckle echoed, the eyes slowly came closer to Naruto until there was a nose, then a snout, and eventually an entire head to go with the eyes. The head resembled a fox's.

Naruto kept his eyes narrowed still as he stood and pointed his finger at the head that was much, much higher off the ground than him.

"You! It was you that tried to stab me wasn't it!" As he said those words, another chuckle echoed across the room. This time you could tell that it came from the fox... thing...

"**Heheheh... Yes... It was. Now... What are you going to do about it?**" The giant fox head questioned. Naruto simply growled and clenched his hands, then eyed the still through the bars of the cage claws. "This!" He shouted then rushed forwards and kicked the claw closest to him. Although it hurt his foot a lot more than it hurt the fox head, it still made Naruto feel a lot better. That is, until it chuckled again.

"**Hahahaha! Kit, you have spunk. I suppose that now I should start to question you before I die of laughter. Hahaha**"

Naruto was far from amused at this.

"**Now... Heheh... Do you know whom I am?**" The giant fox head questioned Naruto. Naruto's eyes narrowed once more at the head. He had a sneaking suspicion that the being behind the cage was _far _natural. So he voiced it.

"Ano... What ever you are, you're not right!"

The Fox head grinned widely, its massive and sharp canines glinting slightly in the torch lit room. "**Good... Very good Kit. That is just about as good of an answer I could expect from one as young as you. But... I get the feeling that you know exactly whom I am... So go ahead... Drop that silly facade you're playing. You know me.**"

Naruto's eyes narrowed sharply. How had this... thing... seen through him so rapidly? And more importantly... How did it know what he was thinking? Before he put much more thought into it, he simply went on a tirade, showing off his more than adequate mental faculties. Ones that a 6 year old shouldn't possess.

"You... You are the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi no Yoko. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox." Naruto uttered. The grin on the fox's face seemed to widen.

"**Heh... So you're not as stupid as you put off. Do you know how I am here?**"

"Yes... It must be because the Fourth Hokage somehow put you inside of me. He _was _famous for his sealing."

"**You're rather bright for your age. Tell me... How did you figure it out?**"

"It is simple. The _villagers_" Naruto spat that word with malice, surprising and pleasing the Kyuubi. "They call me demon brat, demon child, demon, and all other kinds of names that rela... reler... are like that word."

The Kyuubi nodded slightly, understanding what the child was attempting to put across.

"**Do you know how you are in here, or where you are for that matter?**" To this question, Naruto shook his head. "**It is ****simple, really. This is your mindscape. Your mind withdrew itself in here due to the fact that a mob is throwing itself all over you, in an attempt to snuff your life. Thankfully, for you, I'm not going to die yet, so I'm healing you.**"

Naruto was quick to pick up on the fact that the Kyuubi said '**I'm not going to die yet**', so he decided to question him about it.

"What do you mean, 'You're not going to die yet?'"

"**Our lives are linked, due to that damned seal the Fourth Hokage placed on you. Should you die, I would die as well. And I've much to complete before my death, so I plan on healing you.**" Naruto nodded in understanding.

"**Now... How would you like to leave Konoha? Or better yet... This realm entirely?"**

Naruto grinned widely.

OxO


End file.
